Three star priest
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Rin has a friend who insists he should come to her school.
1. Chapter 1

Few knew what began the surreal experience known as life. Fewer knew how connected the world truly was.

But that was hardly on the mind of two children, fighting in the park. One was a petite and confident girl of about seven with long dark hair and piercing eyes. Her lips seemed set in a perpetual scowl towards her opponent. The other kid was a boy, covered in scraps and bruises, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You gonna say sorry to Yukio now?" he questioned.

"Why should I apologize for speaking the truth?" the girl asked coldly.

"Niisan..." the bespectacled boy whimpered. He reached out, as if to try and stop his elder brother. His brother ignored him and charged the older girl.

With a few hits, the boy was back on the ground, and the girl's dress had a mud stain.

"Ah! Satsuki-sama!" A pink haired girl cried out. The dark haired girl raised her arm, seperating the pink haired girl from the dirty boy. The corner of her lips twitched upward.

"What is your name?"

The dirty boy pushed himself off the ground and looked her in the eye.

"Okumura. Okumura Rin."

"I am Kiryūin Satsuki."

"Niisan, we should get back home," the younger boy whimpered. The older girl paid him no mind. Her eyes solely focused on the boy determined to fight, solely to protect his brother.

Over the years Yukio had forgotten the scuffle in the flurry of the many fights Rin had gotten into. But Rin never forgot.

Like clockwork, he would run into her every year, on the same winter day. It was hard to believe, Rin could actually call the cold girl... A _friend._

She had been a little cold and distant. But she had not allowed anything less than an hour of his time. Even if they talked about odd things like overthrowing her apparently evil mother.

He had been eight at the time she had asked his loyalty. He gave it, trusting his non familial friend.

Even if no one believed him. Every monk had given him a look of pity, thinking her to be an imaginary friend. His father would be kind and reassuring, but even he seemed worried. Yukio had been nervous and watched carefully when Rin mentioned his friend.

After both he and Yukio turned fifteen, Rin's life changed. He had been unsuccessful in finding work, and his brother was mere days from leaving for True Cross academy, when it happened. A white limo had appeared after another loss of a job before it began. He recognized the vehicle immediately and entered it without hesitation. He looked at each of the individuals in the vehicle one by one.

"Inumuta, Sanageyama, Gamagōri. Nonon-chan," he said with slight cheek making the smallest grin.

"Pleasure to see you to Rin," Satsuki commented. Rin gave a sheepish grin.

"You know I couldn't miss you, Satsuki-Denka."

"Seriously Okumura?"

"I'm showing good respect to who I hear is now running her own school. Congratulations by the way."

"It is received. It is also a part of the reason I am here."

"I hope it won't interfere with my job hunt too much."

"Forget the job hunt," Nonon said with amusement. Satsuki then handed Rin an envelope. He didn't need to be a genius to know what she was offering, nor the price.

"School. Are we really starting the war?"

"Once we find those compatible to be soldiers. I am certain you will keep your word and join us."

"Sure. Anytime. Anywhere."

"Now. Honnōji Academy."

"No one is going to believe this."

"So don't tell them. Just say you have a job elsewhere... Or don't," Sanageyama said lazily. Rin shrugged his shoulders.

"You will be living within the three star complex so I may reach you," Satsuki began to explain, "Jakezuri will be head of the art and science clubs. Gamagōri will be head of the disciplinary committee. Inumuta will be head of research and communications. Sanageyama will be head of the athletic clubs."

"Sounds like you have all your bases covered. So what do you need me for exactly?"

"Honnōji Academy is at the peak of Hōnno city. I understand your father is a priest?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Yes. A Catholic."

"But you have also studied other religions."

Rin shrugged his shoulders.

"I may know a thing or two..."

"Right, and I may or may not know a C major scale," Nonon scoffed. Lady Satsuki waited for the chuckles to die down.

"Rin, you will be the religious counselor. The students may come to you for advice."

"Why does it sound like I got the short end of the stick? And why the hell do you care about religion?"

"I don't," Satsuki said honestly, "But an army must take all they can. Having religious services available may draw in stronger soldiers."

"You manipulative bitch," Rin laughed. The three boys tensed, watching and waiting for Satsuki to strike. She never did.

 **...**

 **...**

 **So... A plot bunny.**

 **Basically, Rin met Satsuki when he was younger and they became odd friends. Because of this, she "invites" him to Honnōji Academy as a religious figure. Three star uniform and everything.**

 **Rin has not awaked his demonic heart, he cannot see demons as of this time, and Shiro is still alive with no idea where Rin has disappeared to.**

 **So... Yeah.**

 **Let me know if you want to adopt the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to believe. He had been at the school site and city for a week. He hadn't contacted the priests, his father or even his brother.

He had been too busy with the temples and places of worship, that had been maintained by a few religiously devote students attending.

Each, respectfully built to standard and honoring the city Satsuki owned.

Just like the uniform he had been issued. A stark white outfit, similarly styled to Father Fujimoto's priest uniform. A high collar, long sleeves and long coat. Three silver stars on either side of his neck. With that was dress slacks and shiny black formal shoes. Definitely the nicest bit of clothing he ever wore.

"You seem impressed."

"Ah, Satsuki-denka. I would be crazy not to be. This place appears perfect for worship. But are you sure that _I'm_ the right guy? Yukio is better at the whole religion thing. He was always more devout than me. You should've seen how many times my dad had to force me to attend service."

"He doesn't hold the same conviction that you have shown," she said ignoring the last bit.

 _I don't trust him_. She would never say it, but Rin knew how to read her. At least, he hoped he did after all the years they've known each other.

"Yeah whatever. It's kind of funny though. Dad would have a heart attack if he could see me now," he smiled nostalgically.

"Just remember what you're here for Okumura," Sanegeyama commented, his hand landing on the handle of his sword as a slight threat. Rin snorted.

"Like I could forget. I may have grown up in a church, but I sure as hell am able to fight in a war. Especially for such a noble cause. Hell, I'm sure even the Lord above would approve of our crusade. On another note, school starts next week right? And I am the newest of our student council?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"You are the youngest member. But the plan couldn't wait for you," she stated bluntly. Rin gave a small smirk.

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head. Fighting and religion go hand in hand, and I have a feeling no one will be any wiser."

* * *

Classes were wild. Bizarre. In general rather chaotic. Clubs were appearing, two star uniforms, one star uniforms... And somehow Rin had been the focus of a large group of no star students. Out of the three star wearers, he had been the most sympathetic with them, like he could imagine his dad being. Religion being his guide to keep students loyal to the school and Satsuki.

Saint Okumura they had started to call him. It had been a joke among the other three stars as they had heard him curse and knew his aggressive nature, only to be referred to as a Saint. Especially when he had grown up being called a demon by a vast majority.

He the youngest favored by the students, a general of Satsuki.

Everything moved fairly smoothly.

Many students came for prayers, and few even wished to be involved in different buildings of worship.

One star chapel children and two star leaders of different religions at his request and under his watch.

Rin kept fairly quiet in the new Cathedral. Few were willing to engage him negatively. He had something he never had before. Respect.

Of course, it didn't stop all his violence. When students came to him, telling of sins that were done to them, well...

He was more of an avenging angel than anything. He protected Yukio as they grew up. Now, he sought justice for those wronged where Gamagori couldn't touch them... Off of school grounds. The number of students he saw later to atone for their sins wasn't a lot, but it was more from fear of the three star.

While it wasn't perfect, it was still an effective method to keep students loyal to the school, and by extension, Satsuki.

Of course, it was all tested with the arrival of the new girl. Ryoko Matoi.

Now there was a challenge. One Satsuki seemed willing to deal with once she showed a Kamui.

Rin had been told to stay back and observe. The words of the Kiriyuin rang in his ears.

 _Clothing is man's first sin._

Not their first major one. That was the murder between Cain and Abel. Not even the first in Rin's opinion. It was eating the fruit that was the sin. The clothes were by extension. But they were the most damning and separating. The _shame_ humanity felt that had to be hidden by fabric.

Rin didn't know if it was religion or the Kiriyuin family that made him feel uneasy about the whole idea. Like a wicked flame deep inside him burned for the belief of the sin clothing.

* * *

"You sure this is the right place Mako?"

"Mmhm! Saint Rin is super nice!" she said and her spotlights appeared, surprising the still new Ryoko.

"He's an angel sent here-!" Mako somehow appeared as a descending angel.

"To listen to us-" Now she was holding a phone with a long cord attached.

"Even against the other three stars-" Now there was some kind of giant shield.

"Okay Mako, I think I get it. So where is this guy?"

"Oh, he's at the Cathedral."

"Cathedral?"

"Yeah. He's usually there anyway. Come on!" she said pulling Ryoko behind her, dragging her into the gothic inspired Cathedral. Inside was the lone three star student Ryoko never had seen, walking to a door on the far side of the room

The boy turned around at the could of the grand doors opening to see a girl slightly older than himself being dragged by the overly friendly Mako Manoshoku. The girl, he quickly picked up on, was the infamous Ryoko Matoi.

He had yet to meet this upstart of a girl, instead, trying to keep up with all the religion junk he was thrown into by his friend. He swore if one of the group's tried to start another "Holy war" between another religion he was going to lose it...

That, and many students wouldn't try anything against the religious individual himself. So no need for him to be seen among the other members of the student council. It was sort of a good thing, all things considered.

"Hi?" Rin greeted awkwardly, waving stiffly at the approaching duo. Ryoko glared and gave him a once over. Rin gave his own glare at the older and slightly shorter girl.

"So you're "Saint Rin"," Ryoko stated sarcastically.

"Okumura Rin actually. Not many people call me Saint," he laughed with a dark tone. There was something off about this girl. He just didn't know what. She seemed, deadlier than most people. And it wasn't just the Kamui he had heard about. Something about her made his hair stand on end.

"Cut the crap. You're one of Kiriyuin's _soldiers_ aren't yah?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders. She wasn't entirely inaccurate. Ryoko glared at him. Her arm shot forward and grasped his collar in her tiny fist. _Strong girl._

 _"_ You and me need to talk."

"Okay."

Ryoko blinked in surprise at Rin's nonchalance.

"Okay?" She screeched.

"Yeah. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about what you know about who killed my dad."

Rin blinked in confusion. Satsuki had mentioned Harumi offing someone and- oh. Now that he thought about it, hadn't Matoi mentioned she came to this school to find out who killed her father? Isn't that what the others said when she arrived?

"Can't say I know."

He wasn't entirely lying either. He didn't know Harumi personally, only having seen her once a few years ago. So he didn't know her even if he knew of her.

"You little-"

"It's okay Ryoko!" Mako placated, "Saint Rin is super honest! So we know he doesn't know!"

How Mako had so much energy and conviction being a no star student, Rin wasn't sure he'd ever understand.

Ryoko glowered at the younger student who held up his hands in a placating manner he had seen his father and Yukio do many times.

"I really do suck at lying. It's why my dad and brother always knew when I got into fights at school."

That and any injuries he neglected to hide.

Rin was certain he would have been questioned longer, had he not been late for a meeting with the other members of the student council. And being late meant they would send Gamagori.

"Okumura!" his voice bellowed, seeming to shake the room.

"Crap," Rin whined as the overly buff disciplinary entered the room with a mission in mind, "Look girls, I kind of have to go now-"

"You're late," Gamagori stated grabbing Rin by the back of his uniform as if he were nothing more than a small kitten. Rin kicked erratically, hitting Gamagori a few times. The man didn't so much as grunt. Rin eventually stopped and waved a halfhearted goodbye.

"Duty calls. And would you put me down Gamagori! I can walk myself!"

"You'll only make us later."

With that, they left one confused transfer student and an over enthusiastic in the otherwise empty cathedral as they argued over Rin's right to walk when he was already late.

 **Rin just seems like a terrible liar to me.**

 **And this story is still adoptable people.**


End file.
